Ryse, Black Panther of Vengeance
by raptor123
Summary: Blood shall be spilt this day for a predator of vengeance has risen, reincarnated after the fall of its blue haired ancestor, to take its rightful place as king in the world...Just like its ancestor before it. Let the Black Panther of Vengeance rise again. R&R Ichigox Harem (Maybe)


**Ryse, Black Panther of Vengeance**

**I Do Not Own Bleach and Never Will for if I did Ichigo would have all the girls.**

**This is my first Bleach fic so please If you find anything wrong or if there is something you either want in it please let me know. :)**

**Also I would again like to thank _Mexican ninja1996 for all of the great advice he gave me._**

* * *

**Ichigo stood a few feet away from the resurrected form of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez with his torn-ended hakama flowing in the light breeze of the Las Noches winds. **

**His hollow mask on his face as he glared at the blue haired panther with his golden irises as he held Tensa Zangetsu tightly in his hand; Grimmjow only glared back as his tail twitched lightly behind him as the blades on his forearms and calves shined slightly from the sun.**

**The wind began to pick up as if trying to flee from the two beings that stood facing each other in deadly stare down.**

**Grimmjow growled as his left hand twitched, silently telling of its need to cut into the orange haired boy before it, the growl deepened as the Sexta Espada crouched before lunging towards the hollowfied mask wearing Shinigami.**

**Ichigo raised his jet black blade just in time to counter a swipe by Grimmjow before he swung the blade at the Espada's waist, but the Sexta jumped back to avoid it before coming back into the fray.**

**Orihime and Nel watched as the two beings clashed in front of them, sword to clawed hand, or forearm blades to blade; the air around the two males erupted violently as the two clashed into one another with the intent to kill.**

'**Ichigo,' Orihime thought as she watched the man she secretly loved fight with all his might against an opponent that had almost unequal speed. Although, that wasn't what worried her, it was the way Ichigo was fighting, he fought with an intensity she'd never seen before and his strikes were ruthless and unrestrained. 'T-this isn't my Ichigo at all, he would never fight like this, would he?'**

**Grimmjow growled as he aimed his right elbow at Ichigo where five jagged and green darts appeared from under his armor," Take this!" He said as he fired all five of the darts at Ichigo's head, but the said Shinigami just moved his head out of the way, letting the darts fly past him.**

**Only when he turned and followed the darts path did he know that the darts were going to hit Orihime and Nel, he didn't know if whether her Santen Kesshun could handle them but he wasn't taking any chances as he flash-stepped in front of her, taking all of the dart in his back and arms.**

"**Are you ok Inoue?" He asked as he looked at her behind his mask, she didn't respond for she was staring at his eyes. His eyes reminded her of her brother's; she started to shake slightly at the memory.**

**His were the same as her brother's, cold and menacing. **

'**His eyes are just like my brother's on that day,' Orihime thought as Ichigo turned and went back to fighting Grimmjow.**

"**Was it worth it?" Grimmjow asked as he looked at the panting Soul Reaper with a grin on his face," is worth the pain you're feeling now?"**

"**You shouldn't be worried about me when you're the one who won't survive this," Ichigo replied as he raised Zangetsu in front of him a ready stance.**

"**You can drop the act," The blue panther said as his smile widened as he pointed his elbow at a pillar behind him. A slight click filled the air as a dart sprout just behind his forearm blade; it fired at incredible speeds before imbedding itself in the pillar before exploding with incredible force.**

**The wind roared as the red pillar toppled over almost in half as the Sexta Espada turned back to Ichigo with a smug smile on his face," I hit you with five of those attacks and yet I'm surprised your still standing."**

**Grimmjow's grin became shark-like just like Kenpachi's as he crouched, his eyes shining with suppressed glee," But that's what makes this all the more funnier," He said as lunged, his claws splayed and ready to rip flesh from bone.**

**Ichigo raised his blade as he stopped the clawed hand from reaching his face before ducking as a swift kick was thrown towards his head before he swung Zangetsu swiftly at Grimmjow, who either ducked or dodged to the side to avoid the strong swings.**

**Nel watched on from her spot near Orihime as she watched Ichigo go up against the resurrected panther with astonishment as the wind around the two exploded outward from the force that was being expelled. 'Wow Ichigo so strong when he fights likes this,' she thought as she continued to watch the two go at each other.**

"**I'm going to kill you Ichigo Kurosaki," Grimmjow said as lunged at Ichigo, his hand being stopped by his blade while his other was caught in the Shinigami's free hand before he was pushed into a pillar from the momentum of Grimmjow's lunge.**

"**It seems that you have increased the amount of time you can use your mask," Grimmjow said as he put more weight on the hand that was being blocked by Ichigo's sword, "but that's good, because it would suck if your mask broke so easily like it did last." He raised his other hand to run Ichigo through with it but was surprised when Ichigo caught almost effortlessly.**

"**So you're worried about this fight being boring?" Ichigo asked as he looked into Grimmjow's teal eyes with his gold ones," then maybe I'll spice it up for you." **

**The rubble surround where Ichigo was pressed into it exploded outward as he flared his reiatsu to the fullest, pushing Grimmjow back a little before he slashed him across the chest with Zangetsu. The Espada gasped in surprise as he looked Ichigo's hard gold eyes.**

"**If that's all you got Grimmjow then I'm disappointed," Ichigo said as he raced towards Grimmjow, before the air erupted once again from their clashing.**

**Ichigo swung in a wide arc, making the blue panther dodge to the side before a delivered a strong kick to Ichigo's mask, breaking a good chunk of it off.**

**Even with his mask almost half- cracked Ichigo continued to fight, his sword cutting through the air like a knife through butter as he swung for Grimmjow's torso, making the blue panther jump and flip in mid-air to avoid the second swing from Ichigo after his first missed.**

**Grimmjow turned his lithe form in the air to swing a strong into Ichigo ribs, undaunted the Shinigami just shrugged it off and went to back to battle as the two traded punches, swings, and kicks.**

**Orihime and Nel just looked on in worry for their orange haired friend as they saw that with every hit Grimmjow landed more of Ichigo's mask fell off until only a small portion covered the upper right of his face.**

**He was battered and bruised and was breathing heavily while Grimmjow showed no signs of fatigue as he simply smiled at Ichigo before lunging at him, determined to end this fight with his death.**

**Ichigo didn't move for a second before he heard Orihime scream down to him," Don't die Ichigo!" She said as she looked down worriedly at him, her brown eyes leaking tears down her face.**

"**It's over Ichigo Kurosaki!" Grimmjow said as he thrusted his had forward only for it to be caught by Ichigo in his left hand. The said teen turned his head to look at Grimmjow with a small smile on his face as he spoke," Ok, look Grimmjow this is how it's going to work," He said as his hand tightened on Grimmjow's," you see I can't allow myself to be killed by someone like you."**

**And with that Ichigo raised his sword over his head before bringing it down in a slash that caught Grimmjow in his shoulder before dragging down to almost the middle of his torso. His blood splattered out as he stood there shocked for a second before falling back into the sand.**

"**Finally it's over," Ichigo said as Grimmjow's blood hung to his blade. He stood there for a moment with his eyes closed before he jolted in surprise when he felt a hand grab his sword. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the wounded form of the sixth Espada rise to his feet before looking at him with enraged teal eyes before he was punched viciously into the air by Grimmjow.**

"**I'll never lose to you!" He said as he Shun-Po'ed behind Ichigo with his claws glowing blue, "I'll crush everyone who looks down on me for I am the king! And you Ichigo will be the first one to go!" HE slashed his claws downward making 10 long blue sharp blades of Reishi in front of him.**

"**What are those?" Ichigo asked as he kept his sword at the ready.**

"**This is my ultimate technique," The Espada replied," Desgarr****ó****n." **

**The blue panther grinned widely," And this will be your end Ichigo Kurosaki!" He said as he sent the attack at Ichigo, who barely got his sword up to counter it before ducking under it and allowing it to hit the sand below, resulting in a decent size explosion.**

"**Humph, see if you can dodge this one!" The last 5 were sent at him, their tips charging towards him to rip him to pieces, but again he ducked except this time he punctured the blade of Reishi with his blade before flying towards Grimmjow while ripping the punctured blade apart.**

**Grimmjow could only watch shocked as his ultimate technique was ripped apart before he heard Ichigo speak," You think that I look down on you just because I wanted to save Inoue?" He asked as he drew closer," I never once looked down to you, but instead looked at you as an equal!"**

**Ichigo reared back before plunging the sword into the left side of Grimmjow's chest, making the Sexta stop moving and go limp as he began to slide off the blade and was going to plummet to the sand below If not for Ichigo catching him by the arm and lowering him down.**

**Once he laid the resurrected body of the Espada on the ground he turned to go check on Orihime when he heard a voice behind him," This isn't over." He turned to see the beaten and cut up form of Grimmjow barley standing with his released state reverting back into its sword form.**

"**I-I won't lose to you!" He said defiantly as he weakly pointed his sword at Ichigo who looked at him with pity in his eyes.**

"**Enough Grimmjow it's over, you've lost, now stop this and may get Inoue to heal you," He said as he laid Zangetsu on his shoulder.**

"**Why? Why are you doing all of this?" Grimmjow asked as he looked at Ichigo.**

"**Because I would wish not to shed needless bloodshed if I could, and in a way I look at you like a comrade or a rival, I'm not really sure," Ichigo replied as he closed his eyes momentarily," So please lower your sword Grimmjow and let me help you," He offered as he reached out his hand.**

**Grimmjow looked at the offered hand in mixed feelings, for at one point he didn't want to surrender and seem weak by accepting their help, but on another he just heard that he was looked at as an equal which was what he really wanted. He had made his decision.**

**Grimmjow reached his own hand out before grasping Ichigo's and squeezing lightly before giving it a strong shake along with a nod of his head and a small smile.**

**Ichigo smiled as well he let Grimmjow's hand go as he was about to turn when he saw a flash of light on metal in his parenteral vision, and heard a gasp from Grimmjow, making him turn swiftly and see that a large blade had cut deeply into his shoulder before knocking him onto the ground.**

"**No, Grimmjow," Ichigo said as he ran over to the downed Espada who was taking very shallow breaths," Hang on I'll get some help." As he went to take off to get Orihime he was grabbed by the arm.**

"**No, It's too late," Grimmjow said sadly, but his face had a small smile on it," And just when a got someone who I could've possibly called a friend one day."**

**Grimmjow laughed lightly as he continued," Ichigo I want you to take Pantera with you," He said, making Ichigo's eyes almost pop out of his head.**

"**But I can't because it belongs to you," Ichigo replied but Grimmjow just shook his head.**

"**Yes, that's true but I want you to have it," He said as he held up a hand and Ichigo grabbed it," But I want you to promise me something Ichigo."**

"**Sure, what is it," Ichigo asked as his eyes were covered by his hair.**

"**I want you to become stronger and to never fall to someone weaker than you!" Grimmjow said as he gripped Ichigo's hand tightly," And I want you to become the King!"**

**Ichigo picked his head up to look at Grimmjow directly, his brown eyes ablaze with determination," I will….I shall become the king!" He said confidently as Grimmjow's form started to disappear from the feet up, but Grimmjow's smile never left his face.**

**Ichigo only watched as the waist and up of Grimmjow began to disappear until only the neck was left and before that too disappeared he heard Grimmjow say one more last thing," Thank you my friend," and will that he was gone.**

**Rage started to boil in Ichigo as he turned his sites on the man who cowardly struck down Grimmjow with a scowl on his face as he flared his reiatsu to its limits.**

**The one eyed man smiled largely as he felt Ichigo power as he put his large axe-like sword on his shoulder before speaking," I'm Nnoitra Gilga, Fifth Espada," The man known as " Nnoitra Gilga" said as he showed the number five on his tongue," And who are you Shinigami?"**

**Ichigo looked over at Nnoitra's Fraccion, who only consisted of Tesra who was holding a frightened Orihime, with Nel in her arms passed out, close to him, before he responded in a cold tone as he picked of Pantera off the ground along with its sheath," Ichigo Kurosaki."**

"**Ichigo Kurosaki huh? Well guess I'll have to remember that after I kill You!" He said as he fired a cero at Ichigo, who simply just Shun-Po'ed out of its way, letting it land some distance away with a big explosion. **

"**Is that the best you can do?" Ichigo asked as he got in a stance like Grimmjow as he talked to the sprit in the deceased Espada's sword.**

'**Pantera are you ready?' He asked mentally and heard a fierce growl in response.**

'**Let's end this pathetic Arrancar boy,' Pantera said as he revealed himself, his armor black and his eyes black and gold, a sneer on his face.**

**Ichigo was brought back to reality as he heard Nnoitra laugh," What do you plan to do with that sword? That's an Arrancar's sword and it won't work for you."**

**Ichigo grinned a grin that would make Hichigo proud as spoke," We'll see about that won't we?"**

"**Grind, Pantera!" He said as a swirl of sand surrounded him completely as he screamed in pain as his body transformed.**

**Once the screams stopped a loud feline roar whipped through the air startling every one, except Nel, with its intensity. And with that the sand settled down letting at present see the new body of Ichigo.**

**Gasps were heard as all eyes laid on Ichigo. He looked almost exactly like Grimmjow even down to his ears, hair, and the piece of bone that sat like a crown on his forehead. The only differences were that his armor was pitch black with red stripes going down the arms and legs that stopped at his hands and feet along with his hair and ears being orange like his hair before the transformation than blue like Grimmjow.**

**On his back were two orange patches that sat on his shoulder blades, while his long tail swung from side to side slowly. He held Tensa Zangetsu in a clawed hand as the wind made his knee-length long hair flow in it.**

**He smiled evilly," Time to die Nnoitra!" He lunged. **

**'Blood's going to fly this day for a predator of vengeance has risen and is going to take its rightful place as king in the world, just like its blue-haired ancestor.'**

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So it is good? Bad?**_

_**Do you think its worth continuing? Let me know what you think.**_

_**And I'd like to thank all of you for at least taking the time out of either your day or night to read this; you have my gratitude.**_


End file.
